


Of Trust and Secrets

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: The Silver Eyed Assassin [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Airships, Angst, Assassin senses tingle, Assassins, Background Character Death, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Giant Robots, Grimm - Freeform, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, How to tag without spoiling, I know that cinder is mentioned as a mentioned character but she is not in this, Long Shot, Maria is the best, Mercury's Prosethics, Murder, One Shot, Or not, Prison, Qrow tries, SO, Salem is scary, Silver Eyes, Snow, So..., Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Theft, Trains, and wells, aviation jargon, but it's literally no names so, cause, farms, guess who's in denial of feelings again...?!, he's an assassin, i think, mercury contemplates, one shot in a series, screwdrivers, she's terrifying, the grimm gets more terrifying every volume, there is actually some murder of unnamed guards, this is literally the volume, this is really long, volume six, volume six in a nutshell, we're back!, what do you expect?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: After returning to Salem, Mercury tries to hide his silver eyes for as long as he can.Given a new mission, he has to seek out those who do not trust him, and hope they don't kill him on sight.The mission, though, is not without its dangers and discoveries.Secrets are revealed, trust is broken yet gained, emotional attachments begin,and Mercury's world goes white.





	Of Trust and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on fanfiction.  
I do not own RWBY.
> 
> Enjoy!

When they got picked up from the forest, it was by an airship and not a Grimm—to the surprise of Mercury. He honestly thought that Salem would send a giant Grimm to pick them up, if not for style then to intimidate them.

One thing that Mercury was _not _looking forward to was the conversation he knew he would have to have with Salem.

He didn’t send them information like he was supposed to, his relationships with Qrow and the others went down the drain, and he has silver eyes—something he figures Salem _will _recognise the instant she sees them.

If Ozpin was able to recognise them, then surely Salem—a much more powerful being—would as well.

And he was screwed.

* * *

As he, Hazel, and Emerald sat in the hull of the airship, a thought occurred to him.

They didn’t realise he stuck his tracking device on Yang.

At least, they haven’t before or during the battle at Haven.

He could possibly use that to his advantage if he ever got a scroll again, and wasn’t killed on sight.

Though with the fact that Cinder wasn’t there anymore to keep them alive, both Emerald and Mercury were probably on the chopping block.

…And as Mercury glanced over at Emerald’s pall form, he infinitesimally regretted heading back to the very woman who had no problem killing them. At least with Oz’s group, he knows they wouldn’t be killed.

Apparently, murder is a bad thing—at least, that’s what he got from that group.

Hazel occasionally glanced over at Mercury during the ride, though it was almost impossible to figure out what the large man was thinking. After trying to decipher his stoic face for ten minutes, Mercury gave up and pulled out his screwdriver.

Emerald looked up as he worked on his prosthetics.

“What?” he demanded after catching her staring. “The screws are coming loose.”

“Nothing…” She looked back down.

_And this is why I don’t form emotional attachments._

_They always make you weak._

Mercury deliberately ignored the faint thought in the back of his head about his emotional attachment with Emerald. He quickly snipped that train of thought away.

He was an assassin.

He couldn’t have emotional attachments.

In order to be able to backstab both sides of the war, you needed to not have any connections to either side of the war. Or else you’d be compromised.

And compromised people tend to be the first people dead.

That wouldn’t happen to Mercury.

He was a survivor.

And if he had to deny his silver eyes for another seventeen years—then by the Gods, he will.

No matter what Oz and Qrow thought, Mercury was not a silver-eyed warrior. He was a silver-eyed _assassin_—not a warrior.

Oum, they needed to get their technicalities correct.

After finishing up with his left leg, he moved onto his right. The screws, honestly, were not loose—he just needed something to keep his mind occupied.

And thinking about Salem was _not _what he wanted to occupy his mind with.

At least his eyes stopped itching. Or, at least, they faded enough that he didn’t register the itchiness. Either way, his eyes didn’t hurt anymore.

“Hey, kid,” Hazel spoke up after a long period of solitude. Both Emerald and Mercury looked up. “We’re almost there.”

Mercury slid his screwdriver into his pocket and pulled down his pant leg. He stood up and looked out the window.

Unlike both Emerald and Hazel, he had never seen Salem’s domain before.

He could barely peel his eyes away.

The sky was a crimson colour of red, never ending. The moon lit over the sky as an executioner and Mercury was the dead-man. Black jagged rocks and cliffs stuck out from the blood ground, pools of black tar bubbled and boiled. Grimm slowly crawled out of the pools, the tar sliding off of them smoother than Mercury expected.

In the middle of the land, there stood a castle.

The dark castle overlooked the entire land. Its presence radiated fear. Tall towers spiraled to the sky; dark glass kept the insides from outsiders. It stood on a blood red cliff, over a large lake of tar.

“Oh, great,” Mercury mumbled, “we’re heading _towards_ the large evil castle…”

They got closer to the castle, then the airship stopped, and the three hopped off.

Landing on the blood rock, Mercury couldn’t stop the chills radiating all over his body.

He straightened his back; he wasn’t allowed to show his fear.

He looked around the land, and up to the top of the castle.

The itching sensation in his eyes turned to a stinging pain and he bit back a hiss.

Oum, he hated this place.

* * *

While the three had to report back their mission, Mercury spent the entire time silent. He avoided all gazes and kept his mouth shut.

Believe it or not, he knows when not to speak.

And this time was one of those times.

But when the glass begun to break and crack under an invisible stress, he glanced at Salem and knew her _look._

It was the look of the leader who received terrible news. The look Mercury had seen on his father whenever his training wasn’t perfect, or when his hit didn’t go smoothly.

It was a look that Mercury knew to avoid at _all costs._

Yet, here he was, standing in front of Salem.

His pupils contracted in fear as pure power radiated from her.

Every bone in his body was telling him to bolt—but his fear kept him grounded.

“Mercury,” Salem said, “what do _you _have to report from _your _mission?”

He swallowed his fear and spoke, “Ozpin…” the power around Salem increased, “is trying to train a silver-eyed warrior.”

By the two Gods, he was going to throw _everyone _under the bus if it meant saving himself.

Besides, he didn’t care for them.

They were the enemy.

“A silver-eyed warrior,” Salem hissed. She looked at him and he adverted his gaze.

“Yes.” He nodded; his voice timid.

His father would be so disappointed in him.

“And… who _is _this silver-eyed warrior?”

Mercury glanced up again. “Ruby Rose.”

“Rose…” Salem mused. She paused before looking around the room. “Leave,”

Tyrian tried to protest, but was quickly silenced.

Mercury was almost overjoyed when he left the room. And, if anyone asked, when the door shut, he did _not _hear Salem scream or the sound of hundreds of glasses breaking.

He honestly was happy that Salem didn’t know he had silver eyes.

So far, he wasn’t dead.

That was a win in his book.

* * *

He was dead.

So, so _very _dead.

And, by default, Emerald was also dead.

Because of him, and how he’s dead.

It was a day or so later when Salem called for both Mercury and Emerald to meet with her. No one else. Just the two underlings of Cinder.

He would be surprised if Emerald was more terrified than him.

Yeah, Emerald practically worshipped Cinder—and now she was isolated from Salem, and will probably be killed—and Emerald was also the timid one of the two, but she didn’t have the chance of being killed based on her eye colour.

Red eyes were normal, silver eyes were rare.

They were also a death warrant from Salem.

So yeah, Mercury was pretty terrified.

He just wanted to leave the land and head back to _any _of the human continents. Even, Oum forbid, Solitas.

At least there, his eyes won’t hurt.

The two knelt before Salem and she looked over them. For a while, she didn’t say anything—only watched as they practically trembled in front of her.

“Cinder has failed me,” she started, “and since you worked under her, you have failed me as well.”

_Welp, _Mercury thought, _I’m done for._

“But, unlike Cinder,” Salem continued, “you are here—and therefore, I will give you an option to regain your spot.” She paused and looked at the silver-haired teen. “Mercury,”

He glanced up at her. “Yes?”

“You found out about the silver-eyed warrior from your time with the enemy,” Salem stated, “yet, you didn’t send me this information until _after _the mission. What do you think should happen to you?”

Mercury didn’t answer. He honestly didn’t want to know.

Salem stood up and moved towards the two. “Stand. Both of you.”

Following her orders, the two teens stood in front of the witch. Both avoided her gaze. “If I were to send you out into the field,” she thought, “would you fail me again?”

“No,” Mercury answered. “We would not fail you.”

She looked at him, staring directly into his averted eyes. “Good.” She turned and looked at Emerald as well. “If you were to fail this mission, you will be dealt with accordingly.”

Emerald and Mercury glanced at each other, uncertain about what Salem was talking about.

“Mercury,” she looked at him, “I want you to continue your previous mission. Get close with the group again. This time,” she added at his surprised reaction, “I want you to bring me this Ruby Rose. And Ozpin. And the relic.”

_She doesn’t realise that they hate me, does she? _he thought.

“Emerald,” she turned to the mint-haired teen, “you will be in contact with Mercury. Any information he receives, he will hand to you, and you will hand to me. If you think that Mercury is not fulfilling his mission, or is being compromised—you are to eliminate him.”

_Uh, hello? I’m standing right here._

“Yes, my lady,” Emerald almost stuttered.

“Good.” Salem looked at them both. “Emerald, you are dismissed. Mercury, you are not.”

_Shi—_

_I am so dead._

Emerald glanced at Mercury before silently exiting the room.

Salem looked over at Mercury, she didn’t say anything for the longest time. When she did speak, he wish she hadn’t.

“When you are addressing me, I expect you to look me in the eyes,” she ordered.

“Very well.” Mercury gulped before looking at Salem.

He saw her eyebrows furrow as she stared into his eyes. She didn’t break eye contact when she spoke.

“Do you understand why I gave you this mission?” she asked. “I know of the hatred the enemy must have for you, it all honesty—Emerald would have a much better time doing your mission.”

“I agree,” he said, “she would.”

Salem moved closer. “I gave you this mission because I know that Ozpin will try to ‘save’ you and corrupt you into his way. And he would not for Emerald.”

Mercury wanted to avert his gaze and submiss to her fear, but he was frozen.

“Ozpin will give you a chance because you have silver eyes,” she explained.

_I am dead._

“I am not killing you here because you are the only one who can get close enough to the group. You are the only one who can get to the relic,” she paused. “I will tell you this only once, Mercury Black, if you show _any _signs of conspiring with the enemy, I will not hesitate to kill both you and the girl.”

_Oh, Gods._

He dragged Emerald into his mess.

“I understand,” he gulped.

“Good.” She turned back to her throne. “Intercept the group before they head to Atlas. You are dismissed.”

Mercury left the room and nearly slumped against the wall from shock.

She knew.

She _knew._

She knew about his silver eyes.

And if he fails his mission, he will be killed.

If he fails his mission, Emerald will be killed.

_Shi—_

Godsdamn emotional attachments.

* * *

“Tyrian,” Salem spoke to the scorpion Faunus, “trail Emerald and Mercury on your way. If you believe that either are not fulfilling their mission, you are to eliminate them both.”

Tyrian broke out in a laughter. “Of course, my queen.” His tail swung behind him. “It would be my pleasure…”

* * *

It didn’t take Emerald much convincing to hand over her scroll to the assassin.

So, he sat on the ledge of a windowsill, fiddling with the tracking device still implanted in Yang’s arm via the app tracking her. He just needed to work his magic with the scroll, and he should have her exact location.

He didn’t know how they overlooked it, but they had. He also was surprised that Ironwood didn’t track Yang down because of the tracking device.

Speaking of Ironwood…

Mercury was not looking forward to head to Atlas.

Since he was a wanted fugitive who had broken his parole in many, _many _ways. There was no doubt that he would either be arrested on sight, or killed.

He also had to prep a cover story as to why he came back to the very group he had deceived time and time again. He doubted that they would listen to him—he did say he lied a lot.

Oum, he was done for.

“Mercury,” Emerald started from the other side of the room.

He glanced up. “Hm?”

“What did Salem want to talk to you about?”

He paused. “Nothing much.”

Mercury shut off her scroll. “Here,” he said, not-so-gently tossing it back to her.

Emerald caught her scroll and pocketed it. “What exactly did you do?”

He shrugged. “Nothing much. Just tampered with something.”

“Mercury.”

“Nothing important. It’s fine.”

Emerald cocked an eyebrow. “And to think, you were just an idiot a year before…”

“Hey!” Mercury complained. “I wasn’t an idiot!”

She didn’t look convinced. Emerald’s amused expression suddenly turned to one of sorrow. “We’re not going to live through this—are we?”

Mercury, surprised by her emotions, stood up. “Em, come on. We’ll be fine. We’ve both lived through worse.”

“But not Salem.”

He shrugged. “We’re living still.”

“You best not be doubting Salem,” a gruff voice said.

Both teens turned and saw Hazel standing in the doorway.

“You need a bell.”

Hazel ignored Mercury’s comment. “Tyrian, and Salem herself, wouldn’t hesitate to kill you for showing nothing but loyalty to Salem. Do not talk about doubt in this castle, or you _will _be dead.”

Emerald was the one to speak, “Noted.”

Hazel looked between the two before stopping on Mercury. “Come on. Your ride is taking off soon.”

Mercury headed towards where Hazel stood. “Where are you going anyway, Mercury?” Emerald wondered.

Mercury shrugged. “The Argus Limited.”

“Well,” Hazel said, “you best be heading off if you don’t want to miss your train.”

“Yeah,” Mercury agreed, “that would be deadly.”

Quite literally for him, since he’d probably be killed.

If not by the group, then by Salem.

Great.

* * *

Sneaking on board the train was easier than expected, but harder than anticipated since Emerald wasn’t able to help him.

All it took was a few pickpocketing, and _maybe _a robbery-turned-murder behind an alleyway when the victim didn’t submit their lien.

But, hey, now he was on the train.

He didn’t get recognised because of the outfit he stole, definitely from the murder, for he wore grey pants with a black long sleeve shirt and a black woolen sweater with a hood.

He was heading to Atlas, _of course _he would dress for the snow.

Which he knew would be hell on his prosthetics, since they stung when frozen.

He walked down the aisle on the train, trying to find a good spot. He was near the back when suddenly the door opened and Yang and Ruby walked into the train car. Mercury practically leapt over the old woman who was sitting beside an empty window seat.

“Hey,” complained the woman, her large robotic eyes eyed Mercury, “watch where you’re going, young man.”

“Sorry,” Mercury quietly apologised, “I didn’t see you.”

“Oh, you saw me alright,” the woman said. "You also saw someone you didn’t want to see; I presume?”

Mercury balked. “What? How’d—”

He was getting sloppy.

This wasn’t good.

“Young man,” the woman explained, “you practically leapt into my lap once you saw those Huntresses walk in.”

“Oh.”

“Know them or something?” she wondered. “People don’t normally jump like that unless they want to hide from someone.”

Mercury paused. “Yeah… something like that.”

The woman scoffed, “Now, what’s a Huntsman like you hiding from two Huntresses?”

“I’m not a Huntsman.”

“Young man, I see your guns in your shoes.”

Mercury blinked.

_How??? She doesn’t have eyes. Her vision must be terrible if she wears those glasses._

Besides, he’s not a Huntsman.

He’s an assassin.

“Those are for self-defence,” he explained. “When we go through Grimm territory, I like to be prepared.”

“Hm…” the woman muttered. “And the Huntresses? She your ex or something?”

Finally. Something he could work with.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “broke up recently. She hates me. Would probably kill me on sight…”

Yang probably would.

“Hm,” the woman mused, “the tall one?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Yang…”

Oum.

He hated this.

_Someone, please end this now._

The woman didn’t respond. Mercury didn’t start up another conversation.

He was busy trying to think of what to say to Yang and the group.

Oum, this won’t work out well for him.

* * *

The day only started to get worse when the Grimm attacked.

The train shook and Mercury straightened. He saw Ruby and Yang rush back through the car again, ignoring him once more, before joining the battle on the roof.

Then, the Grimm warning alarms sounded through the train.

“Grimm?” the woman wondered. “That’s odd.”

_Not really… we’re in Grimm infested areas._

Mercury cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you going to help them?” the woman asked Mercury.

“I’m not a Huntsman,” he repeated, slightly annoyed. “I don’t fight Grimm.”

“Hmph,” the woman mused. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Oum.

This woman was getting on his nerves.

How many times can he tell her that he’s not a Huntsman?

If she mentions it again, he’s going to be at his limit.

He can’t have people on the train know he knows how to fight, then he might be asked to aid in the attack—and then Yang and the others will know he’s here before he can figure out a plan.

And that would be devastating.

* * *

While he didn’t have a plan, the others did.

Their plan consisted of separating the trains so that the civilians, and Team JRN, could head off to Argus—while Team RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar would stay behind to stop the Grimm.

Too bad Mercury discovered this plan _after _the train separated.

Too bad he was on the side of the train with RWBY and the Grimm.

And too bad he still had no plan.

Actually, his plan consisted of not dying—so, there was that.

While the train crashed off of its rails and down the snowy slope, Mercury saw a black gravity glyph under his and the woman’s feet.

“Hold on!” He held onto the chair as the train jerked one last time. The black glyph disappeared and he was flung forward onto the floor. “Ow…”

Standing up, Mercury was able to see the old woman perfectly fine. She moved to the entrance of the train. “Hold on,” Mercury spoke, “shouldn’t you wait to see if the Grimm is gone?”

The woman turned to him. “Young man,” she chided, “I’ve lived long enough to realise when Grimm has fled the area. Come on, let’s see these Huntresses you’ve avoided.”

A gruff voice was heard from outside the train, “Is everyone okay?”

Qrow.

“I’m fine,” Weiss assured.

“Yeah,” Blake added.

“Still alive!” the woman’s cheerful voice erupted.

Mercury paled as he looked out beyond the woman. The group was spread out in the snow, Yang and Ruby next to each other. Cargo littered the ground.

Everyone turned to look at the woman, surprised, and Mercury kept his hood up.

Oum, this was not going as planned.

The woman exited the train. “That sure was a close one, huh?”

Mercury didn’t leave the train.

“Hey, buddy,” Qrow started, “thought we said that all passengers were to go to the front of the train.”

Mercury shrugged.

“Don’t blame the boy,” the woman waved Qrow off, “he was merely protecting me.”

Mercury sighed; he was _not _doing that.

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby started, “there’s nothing we can do now. Let’s gather our stuff.”

She moved away from Yang and begun to pick up fallen dust capsules. Yang stomped over to where her Bumblebee laid.

“Great, this is _just _great,” Yang mumbled. “We’re stranded. We lost a third of our party. And we have gained a defenseless old lady and a helpless boy.” With the final tug, her motorcycle came free from the snow and Yang fell onto the ground.

_Helpless?_

Mercury scowled.

He was _not _helpless.

The old woman spoke, “My name is Maria Calavera,” she swiped away Oscar from where he was trying to help her, “and I am not defenseless. I’m just a little hard of hearing, and blind without my eyes.” Mercury raised an eyebrow. “That are in desperate need of repair…” she paused, “Okay, I’m starting to see your point.”

“Okay, Maria,” Ruby started, turning to Mercury. “And who are you?”

Oum.

What should he say?

By the Gods, he needed a plan.

“Someone who made a huge mistake,” he explained.

Yang flinched and readied her weapons. “I know that voice.”

“I know your voice too, blondie,” Mercury continued, cockily, “kind of hard to forget it.”

Yang shot off like a rocket, pinning Mercury to the side of the train. His hood fell off. “MERCURY!” she growled, staring him directly in the eyes.

“Hi.”

The rest of the group readied their weapons. “If you’re here,” Blake started, “where’s the rest?”

Mercury raised his hands. “Not here, I grant you.”

“Why’re you here?” Ruby demanded.

“I made a mistake,” he explained, “and I would _love _to explain it when I’m not pinned against the train with a weapon in my face.”

“Yang,” Qrow ordered, “back off.”

Yang growled again before dropping Mercury, her weapons never deactivating.

Mercury brushed the snow off his sweater. “Thanks.”

“Explain. Now.” Yang ordered.

“Okay, blondie,” Mercury started. “Salem wants me dead.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “I thought you worked _for _Salem—why would she want you dead?”

“Well, you see,” Mercury continued, “I’ve never actually _met _Salem before. When we did, she noticed my eyes and well—it didn’t end up well. Now, she wants me dead—so I figured, ‘hey, those guys are least likely to kill me on sight’. So, here I am.”

“Your grey eyes make Salem want to kill you?” Weiss demanded, unconvinced.

Mercury shrugged. “They’re _actually _silver so…”

Maria squinted.

“How do we know that you’re not a spy?” Yang demanded.

Mercury thought before shrugging. “You’ll just have to believe me.”

“Weren’t you the one who said you always lie?”

“Only when convenient,” he corrected, “and lying right now would _probably _get me killed.”

“Mercury,” Qrow started, “you broke _every _rule on your parole—why shouldn’t I hand you over to Ironwood right now?”

“Besides from the fact that the CCT Towers in Atlas are now down and you can’t reach him?” Mercury wondered, he then shrugged. “I can help you guys.”

Ruby spoke, “Mercury. You have lied and deceived us time and time again. Why should this time be different?”

Mercury sighed, he dropped his cocky act—and replaced it with a sincere act.

“Look,” he started, “I know you don’t trust me, and you honestly have good reason _not _too. But I’m at the end of my line. I have no where to go. Salem wants me dead; humanity wants me in chains; Emerald _hates _me; my family is dead. There is no where left for me to go.”

“What makes you think we don’t want you in chains?”

Mercury lightly scoffed, “I know you do,” he assured, bBut I also know that you’re least likely to kill me on sight.” He paused, before holding his wrists out.

_Oum, anything for the mission._

“So, I am here to offer myself to the punishment I deserve.”

The group paused. They looked at each other, confusion and thought on their faces.

Oscar was the first to step forward. “Mr. Black,” he said and Mercury looked up at Ozpin, “what punishment do you _think _you deserve?”

Mercury was at a loss of words. “I, honestly, believe that death is the only punishment I deserve,” he explained. “I have killed, I have stolen, I have hurt, and lied. I break every rule given to me no matter what. I destroyed my _only _chance of freedom.

“I deserve no life. I have ruined mine to a point where I can never fix it. The only punishment I deserve—the only punishment that will stop me—is death.”

“Then,” Ozpin continued, “if death is what you seek, why are you here with us?”

He was at another loss of words.

What could he say that wouldn’t give away his mission?

Oum, he was done for.

“I…” he started, “I don’t know…”

Qrow placed away Harbinger. “Someone find something we can tie him up with. We’ll deliver him to Atlas on our way.”

“I feel as if that is the only thing we can do currently,” Ozpin agreed. “With no current punishment in mind, we can only keep Mr. Black with us until the moment arises.”

Ozpin disappeared.

Oscar faltered for a moment before looking around quickly.

“So…” Ruby started, “anyone got any rope?”

* * *

They tied his hands behind his back with some emergency rope located in one of the cargo boxes. At least they didn’t take away his wool sweater—it was freezing outside.

“What happened with no more lies or half-truths?” Yang demanded to Oscar as he helped Maria again. “Attracting Grimm since we left Haven is something we should have known.”

Oscar turned to them. “Yeah, I think it’s time we got an explanation.”

Mercury knew from experience that when the first thing someone says is them trying to prove their innocence, then they probably did something.

So, when Ozpin’s first sentence was, “I did not lie to you,” he was pretty sure that the old professor did.

Mercury looked over at the others as he stood beside Qrow, who was watching him again since Qrow was suppose to be watching over Mercury _anyway…_

Weiss wasn’t convinced with Ozpin. “You certainly didn’t tell us everything about the relic.”

Ozpin was trying to be pacifistic, but it was not working. Yang wanted to know the truth. Right then and there.

“Shouldn’t we have this whole reveal thing when we’re _not_ in the snow while out in the open?” Mercury wondered.

“Mercury,” Yang turned to him, “now is not the time.”

He furrowed his brow. “Are you kidding me? Unlike you, I don’t want to freeze to death.”

“Mercury, shut up,” Yang growled. “Ozpin, explain.”

Looking at how out numbered he was, Ozpin gave in. He started to explain, “It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the relic.”

_Pretty sure we knew that already. But way to cement their ideas._

“It’s faint, but undeniable.”

_Funny, cause you tried to deny it._

“I believe it has to do with their origin, but I’m not entirely sure.”

_Wow. Something Oz _doesn’t _know? Mark that in the books._

“Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity.”

“Well,” Mercury muttered, “wasn’t he right.”

Ozpin continued, “It seemed like the safer option.”

Weiss commented. Mercury really didn’t care what she thought about someone making choices for her safety. He knew from experience that naïvetés can be the safest option sometimes.

“Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?” Yang demanded.

Oum, Mercury was getting really tired of everyone’s blame game.

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Ozpin continued. He turned away and begun to pace, everyone followed him. Qrow dragged Mercury’s arm to get him to move.

Ozpin went on about how he believes that the man should be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not the missteps in his last years.

“Missteps?” Yang growled.

Ozpin kept moving. Mercury was getting the feeling that he didn’t want to be near anyone during the conversation. “What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible.”

_Not for Salem._

“I am not here to argue differently.”

Could’ve fool Mercury.

When Ozpin spoke next, Mercury figured it was from experience. “Do we not all have regrets?”

Mercury was never going to answer that question.

“You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him.”

Yang started to talk about ‘teamwork’ and ‘being in this together’. Mercury didn’t care for it.

“We’re not going to turn our backs on you.”

Ozpin stopped. “Do you think Leo was the first?”

All froze.

“That he didn’t say those exact same words to me?”

Mercury furrowed his brow.

“I’m sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviours are backed by experience,” Ozpin continued. “I’m not saying that I have reason for to think you will betray me.”

_Yes, I am. So, jokes on you._

“I’m saying that I have reasons for the things that I do. The secrets I keep. The reason I—” Ozpin stopped.

He looked around frantically before asking, “Where’s the relic?”

_Oum, I wish I had it so that I can just grab the kid, and Ruby and, then, leave._

“Right here.” Ruby’s voice cause all to look at her. The relic in her arms.

_So, that’s what it looks like._

“Please, hand it over.”

Ruby paused before talking about emotional phrases of hope and whatever that Ozpin mentioned. Mercury rolled his eyes.

He didn’t get paid enough for this.

He, technically, didn’t get paid at all.

Ozpin continued his conversation, trying to correct Ruby about her wrong thoughts on his words. He, then, gave a lame reason as to why he wanted it back.

Ruby, Mercury had to admire the backbone on her, mentioned how the relic was powerless now—he smirked at Ozpin’s face.

“Why does it matter who carries it?” Blake wondered.

Mercury scoffed, “So can I?”

“Shut it.” Qrow lightly smacked the back of his head.

Ozpin stepped forward. “I need you to listen to me—”

Suddenly, his body froze on its own command.

Mercury raised his eyebrows. “Is this normal?”

“Oz?” Qrow wondered in concern.

“So, no then…” Mercury mumbled.

Oscar begun to speak in a hoarse tone, “Hurry,” he said, “he’s trying to stop you.”

Mercury furrowed his eyebrows. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

“Stop her from what?” Yang wondered.

_That’s what we all want to know._

Oscar strained out another sentence, “He’s afraid. You’ll find out what he’s…” he strained again, “…hiding.”

He then fell to the ground.

_I guess fighting for control of your body is hard work…?_

_Sheesh kid, grow a backbone._

“Her name is Jinn,” Oscar continued. “Say her name to summon her…”

Mercury watched as the wind howled and Ruby looked down at the glowing lamp.

“Jinn?”

* * *

The air stopped.

The snow froze.

Temperature disappeared.

“What?” Qrow voiced.

Suddenly, the relic begun to glow and float out of Ruby’s arms. Blue mist escaped the relic, forming the large shape of a person. Golden jewellery decorated her body as she stretched in the air.

She was completely blue.

She was completely magical.

And, by Oum, whoever created her knew their _stuff._

“Wonderful,” the being started. “I am Jinn. A being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge.”

_To aid humanity…? What a load._

“You’re in luck,” Jinn continued, Mercury blinked from his thoughts, “as I am able to answer—”

“That’s enough!” Ozpin yelled.

Mercury glanced over at the fallen figure.

“—Two questions this era.”

_Huh._

Jinn, as with Mercury, either didn’t notice the atmosphere or didn’t care for it. “It is a pleasure to see you again, old man,” she greeted.

Ozpin didn’t look up when he begged, “Ruby, please…” he caught her eye, “don’t.”

When Qrow stepped forward, Weiss pointed her weapon at him. Mercury raised his eyebrows; he didn’t expect the ex-heiress to have that much gall.

“Do whatever you think is right, kiddo,” Qrow finished.

“So,” Mercury wondered, “is there like a limit or so?”

“Mercury,” Yang glared at him, “enough.”

Ruby slowly turned to the blue genie, “Jinn,” she started, “what is Ozpin hiding from us?”

_That._

_That is a loaded question._

“NO!” Ozpin roared before running towards Ruby.

Mercury watched as he reached his hand out to her—

* * *

White.

Everything was white.

Mercury looked around the white.

There was no one there.

“Huh,” he said, “I didn’t think I’d be alone this soon.”

His arms were still tied behind his back and he struggled to undo them. They really knew their knots.

The white got interrupted by blue mist as a voice spoke, “Once upon a time…”

Mercury watched a castle formed from the mist.

“There stood a lonely tower.”

He furrowed his brow.

“That sheltered a lonely girl,”

The castle disappeared. The blue mist formed a mirror with a stool in front of it. Sitting on the stool, was a blonde girl.

She slowly turned to Mercury, though she didn’t see him.

Though the differences were large, Mercury was still able to see the resemblance.

Her pale skin was now normal, her red eyes were blue, the veins were completely erased.

She was innocent.

“Named Salem.”

* * *

Mercury furrowed his brows in thought as he saw Salem lie to the God of Death.

He stepped back in alarm when he saw Salem willingly stab herself with a sword.

“What?” he questioned when he watched as Ozma conversed with the God of Life about trying to stop Salem.

He watched with amusement as the merciless witch he knew smiled at her daughter.

He watched in silence as Salem battled Ozma, killing their daughters.

He watched as she reformed from ash.

He watched as Ozma died.

He watched as the world went on—how Oz spent his life.

He watched as Jinn explained that Oz cannot destroy Salem.

And he had no idea what to think.

* * *

“Salem can’t be killed.”

Yang’s voice pulled Mercury from what he just saw.

Mercury stood off to the side as Yang began to yell at the crying figure.

“Professor…” Ruby quietly started, “what is your plan to stop Salem?”

The crying Ozpin looked up at her. “I… don’t have one.”

Qrow stepped forward and punched Ozpin into the tree.

“Woah!” Mercury said in alarm. “That’s not nice.”

You do not kick a man when he’s down.

That is something _Mercury _knows.

And the _good guys _don’t?

Mercury furrowed his brow.

He did not condemn abuse.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Mercury interrupted. “So, we know some new information? That’s not so bad. You know what _is _bad? Being killed by Grimm from all the negativity you are radiating. So, calm the hell down and wait until we get to a safer location before you do anything.”

“Mercury,” Qrow started, “you have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Do I not?” Mercury wondered.

“Salem is immortal.”

Mercury scoffed, “And she has magic, can create Grimm, and is undefeatable. What else is new? None of this is new. Besides, if there is _anyone _you should know the secrets of, it’s me. At least Ozpin is one hundred percent on your side.”

“Is everything you say so…” Yang growled, “so… so… awful?!” 

“It is when I recognise abusers,” Mercury mentioned.

Blake spoke, “Mercury, stop.”

“We cannot trust someone who does not trust us!” Yang sneered to the silver-haired teen.

“Trust does not mean you need to know everything,” Mercury explained, “If it was, then would you trust _anyone _on your team? Do you know _everything_ about _everyone_?”

“What Ozpin kept secret was important to the mission!” she countered.

“Was it?” Mercury raised an eyebrow. “You just found out what you already knew.”

Yang growled, “If you don’t shut up, I will punch you in the mouth so that you don’t speak.”

Mercury furrowed his brow. “Wow.” He paused. “I can’t believe that the _assassin _has to remind the _good guys _what decency is… what a world we live in.”

Qrow didn’t look at Ozpin when he spoke. Mercury turned to him. “No one wanted me. I was cursed. I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world. I thought I was finally doing some good.”

Ozpin cried silent tears. “But, you are!”

“Meeting you was the worse luck of my life.”

Mercury scoffed, “Are you kidding me?”

Ozpin looked down, he thought. “…Maybe you’re right.”

Mercury turned to him. “Are _you _kidding me?”

As soon as Ozpin was there, he was gone. Oscar reached up to rub at his stinging cheek.

“What happened?” Ruby wondered.

_Oh! So _now _you speak._

Oscar blinked. “…He’s gone.”

Yang stepped forward. “That _bastard! _Tell him we’re not done!”

“No, he’s gone,” Oscar explained, “It’s like he locked himself deep inside my head—"

Mercury overlapped Oscar and stared directly at Yang. “Why? So, you can yell at him again? Kick him when he’s down? For good guys, you’re really terrible people.”

Yang turned on him. “And _you _do not get an opinion.”

“Why? Cause I’m a criminal? Cause I worked for Salem?”

“Yes!”

“Then you don’t get one either!”

Yang stepped towards Mercury. “_Excuse me. _I don’t recall being the one who is tied up.”

“Yeah, but you’re the ones who are acting really nasty,” Mercury mentioned. “There are a few things I don’t condemn. Abuse is one of them.”

“He’s the one who kept the secrets!”

“You’re the one who forced them out.”

“Enough!” Maria ordered. “Now, you two will quiet down before your yelling calls Grimm to our location. I refuse to be killed by teenage angst.” She walked over to Oscar and offered her staff, which he used to stand up.

“Maria is right,” Ruby added, “we need to calm down and get out of the snow as soon as possible.”

“There’s a trail over there,” Maria explained, pointing her staff to the left. “Trails usually lead somewhere.”

When Yang stepped forward to stop Maria, Mercury had to admire how quickly the old woman got Yang to quiet.

“No buts!” she said. “I understand that you’re upset. But if we don’t move, we’ll die.”

Mercury spoke, “Well, then, let’s go.”

“Come on,” Ruby said, and _that _is when people moved.

They begun to pick up the fallen cargo, packing up for the trip. Yang moved Bumblebee with Maria sitting on top. Mercury stood off to the side again, he wasn’t able to help with his arms tied up.

Honestly, did they expect rope to work on him when the high-tech Atlesian anklet didn’t?

When he saw Qrow walked pass a distressed Oscar and Ruby, drinking from his flask, Mercury realised that kidnapping the two kids may be easier than expected.

Salem wouldn’t need to do anything to stop these people—they’re tearing themselves apart.

* * *

They found a small abandoned town in the middle of the storm.

Brunswick Farms loomed over the group as they stood by the creaking fence.

“At least one good thing happened today,” Blake mentioned.

Mercury furrowed his brow. “I don’t like the feel of this place.”

“And what are you?” Yang demanded. “Psychic?”

“Don’t need to be psychic to know when somewhere is unsafe,” Mercury answered.

“It looks abandoned,” Weiss added.

Ruby gestured around. “Still better than this.”

Mercury piped up, “I think we should continue on. This doesn’t seem safe.”

“Would you rather die in the snow?” Yang demanded.

“I think we could all use some sleep,” Qrow mentioned.

He opened the gate wider as the group slowly entered the farm. Qrow was the last person to enter, just behind Mercury.

“Don’t do anything,” Qrow warned, “I’m warning you.”

Mercury scoffed, “What would you do to me? Kill me?”

_He might… actually._

* * *

“Maybe everyone left in the hurry?” Weiss tried, shivering against the cold.

Mercury furrowed his brow. “Unlikely. This place seems abandoned for some years now. Makes you wonder _why…” _

“Mercury, not needed,” Yang grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. Out of everyone, he was probably the best one trained for ambushes and recognising an uncanny scenario. That, or he was too cynical. There was _no _way that everyone just left. He would bet his left leg that something was wrong at Brunswick Farms.

Qrow tried the door, then told everyone to stay on guard.

Not like Mercury wasn’t _already _on guard.

When they entered the house, Mercury entered last to see if the others were killed first.

No one died, much to the demise of Mercury.

“Hello?” he called to the empty house. “We’re here to rob you.”

He got a few glares from the others, but no response from anything else.

“Close the door already,” Maria complained. “Keep the heat _in _the house.”

Mercury kicked the door close.

* * *

“I say that we search the house for bodies,” Mercury suggested, jokingly. “We never know what they left.”

No one found his joke funny.

He moved to lean against the wall as he watched Blake and Oscar push a chest against the door.

“Right.” He nodded. “Keep whatever is inside here _with _us.”

Yang glared at him. “Must you say something?”

He shrugged. “I don’t like this situation. I still think we should leave.”

“Why?” she demanded. “Your assassin sense tingling?”

He nodded. “Actually, yeah.” She hmphed. “Listen, you don’t need to be an assassin to recognise an eerie place. There is something wrong here, and I don’t know what.”

Yang waved him off. “Then find out.”

“We should start a fire,” Blake suggested, “I saw a chimney from the outside.”

“Blankets as well,” Weiss added.

The others moved over to the next few rooms, which was a library. Mercury didn’t move, neither did Ruby. She slowly looked around the foyer. There were three pictures on the wall.

One of the photos had the entire population of Brunswick Farms. Mercury peeked over her shoulder. “Hey, that looks likes Torchwick.”

She jumped and looked at him. “What?”

Mercury smirked. “Just kidding.”

“Don’t sneak up on people.” Ruby frowned.

“I don’t sneak,” he complained. “Anyway, wanna untie me any time soon?”

Ruby hesitated. “I still don’t trust you.”

Mercury nodded. “Right—and that, honestly, is the smart decision.”

Ruby started to move to the other room.

“Keep in mind, though,” he mentioned, “I could escape or harm you at any time. I’m not, though, so maybe you should keep that in your notes.”

She furrowed her brow. “What?”

He stretched a leg. “You were _so _interested in my weapons last time. Can’t believe you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget,” she said. “It’s not like we can drag you through the snow.”

He thought. “Well…”

She almost left the foyer. “Ruby,” he called sincerely, “you can’t tell me that you don’t feel something wrong here.”

“It does feel wrong,” she admitted, “but we need a place to stay for the night. And we have no better options.”

“We can just tunnel down in the—” Mercury got interrupted by some screaming.

They both turned to the stairs. “Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed before taking off. Mercury followed her.

Finding the open door was easy, Ruby, Mercury, and Qrow entered the room and stopped.

Weiss and Yang were on the floor, metres away from the bed. Under the covers laid two corpses sleeping peacefully.

Mercury blinked. “Huh. When I said ‘search the house for bodies’, I was just joking. You didn’t need to take it so seriously.”

“How can you joke at this time?” Weiss wondered.

Mercury shrugged. “Not my first corpse.”

Ruby and Qrow helped Weiss and Yang off the floor.

“I don’t think we should move them,” she suggested.

Mercury furrowed his brow and moved towards them.

“Mercury—”

“I can’t even pick anything up,” he assured. “The bodies will remain unscathed.”

He stopped near the man who was looking toward the ceiling. There were no puncture wounds, or dried blood, and the bodies looked to be more than three weeks dead.

“Good news,” he said to the four, “I don’t think they were murdered.”

“And what?” Weiss demanded. “You know dead bodies?”

He stared at her deadpan. “Duh. It’s what I do. You have to learn a human inside and out—including their decomposition.”

_Or, at least, that is what Marcus thought._

* * *

The only person not surprised by the fact that every house was filled with bodies was Mercury.

“It’s like everyone went to sleep, and never woke up again,” Qrow explained as he warmed himself by the fire.

“Then we’re not staying here, right?” Weiss asked.

“I agree,” Mercury added. “Let’s not stay in this place. It’s weirding me out.”

“So, you’ve said for the seventh time…” Yang muttered.

“We don’t have a choice,” Qrow explained, “storm’s getting worse.”

Mercury sighed, “Oh, great. Then, can someone untie me?”

“No,” Yang grumbled.

Ruby spoke up, “Let’s do something. If this place wasn’t abandoned, it might still have supplies we can use.”

“Not unless they all expired,” Mercury mentioned. “These people have been dead for over three weeks—about a month or so.”

“Well,” Oscar stepped forward, “if this is a farm, then there’d be a storage of food for when winter comes and you can’t harvest anymore. It can last a year or so if canned correctly. Plus, they might have a car.”

Qrow stood up. “I’ll do another sweep of the grounds. Mercury, stay with Maria.”

Mercury furrowed his brow. “You’re giving me a babysitter?”

“I’m _nobody’s _babysitter.” Maria turned to the group as she searched the bookshelf.

“No,” Qrow turned to Mercury, “I’m putting you under the control of Maria until I get back. You’ll do as she says until I return.”

“That’s basically a babysitter.”

“Then I gave you a babysitter.” He turned to the others. “No one goes _anywhere _alone.” With that, Qrow left the room.

Yang and Blake decided to look for a vehicle, Ruby and Weiss left to look for some food. So, Mercury, Oscar, and Maria were stuck in the study together.

“So, young man,” Maria said to Mercury as he sat down on the couch, quite uncomfortably, “what exactly did you do?”

Mercury shrugged. “It’s a long story. Killed a few people, helped infiltrate both Beacon and Haven, worked for an immortal goddess. The works.”

“Hm,” Maria thought. “Your ex-girlfriend sure is feisty.”

Oscar nearly choked.

Mercury sighed, “Listen, old lady—”

“My name is Maria Calavera.”

“Maria,” Mercury continued, “we didn’t date. That was a lie to get you to stop asking about them.”

“And here I thought you dated her,” Maria mentioned.

The room went silent after that before being interrupted by Maria again.

“You worked for Salem, yes?” she asked.

Mercury cocked an eyebrow. “That’s not exactly a secret.”

“Let me finish,” Maria closed her book, “now that you know about Salem, would you still work for her if she _wasn’t _trying to kill you?”

Mercury huffed. “That’s a loaded question.” He thought. “Yes. I would. You want to know why?” He paused. “I want to see the world burn. I want to see humanity fall.”

Oscar looked back at the fire. “Humanity _will _fall again, won’t it? There really is nothing we can do, is there?”

Maria and Mercury looked at Oscar. “What are you talking about, young man?”

Oscar glanced at the two. “Salem is immortal. She's powerful. She already got humanity wiped out _once. _She wants it to happen again. We can’t stop her…”

“You’re awfully depressing,” Mercury mentioned as Maria went back to her book. “Listen, Oscar—was it?”

Oscar nodded.

“If you don’t want to die, you could just join Salem,” he suggested. “She won’t wipe out those working for her.”

“Is that why you joined her?” Oscar turned to the silver-eyed teen. “So that you don’t die?”

Mercury faltered. “No, actually,” he admitted, “I joined because I worked under Cinder. Cinder joined Salem. That’s why she never knew about my eyes until when we met. I wasn’t important enough for her. Just an underling…”

Maria looked up. “And with your eyes?”

Mercury huffed and leant back. “If only I had a lien for every time someone mentioned my eyes…”

“Well,” Oscar mentioned, “you did mention it first.”

Mercury glared at the farmhand, who went back to watching the fire.

“I need something to change my eye colour,” Mercury muttered. “Oum, I wish I had that for a semblance…”

“What is your semblance anyway?” Oscar turned back to Mercury.

“Kid,” Mercury crossed his legs, “did no one tell you that asking questions can get you killed?”

“No.”

“Well, consider this your first lesson. Don’t ask questions.”

Maria hummed, “What’s wrong with your eye colour?”

Mercury stood. “I’m going out.”

“No, you are not,” Maria ordered. “You're staying in this study until Qrow and the others get back.”

“You can’t stop me,” Mercury mused, “I could leave now.”

Maria didn’t put down her book. “Where would you go, huh? The outside is a snowstorm, the others will find you eventually. You might as well sit down and enjoy yourself.”

“I can’t.” Mercury sat. “My hands are tied behind my back—it’s not enjoyable.”

Maria sighed, “Young man, you must deal with the punishments you get for breaking the law. Besides, you asked for a punishment.” She glanced at him. “Go to sleep or something.”

“I’d rather not sleep in the place where people died in their sleep, thanks.”

No one spoke again for a while. Mercury laid down on the couch, itching to fix his prosthetics, which were growing irritating and sore. Oscar stayed by the fire, not moving.

Mercury didn’t want to know what was going on through his head.

Unfortunately for Mercury, no spot he sat in was comfy.

He gave up with his numb hands, occasionally feeling his blood rush back when he lied on his side—but then it would go numb again. So, he would have to shift position again. Then his stumps would ache and he would need to shift position _again _to not be in pain. Then his hands would sting and he would have to shift position _again. _

He was getting really irritated.

“My Gods,” Maria looked up at him, “can you not sit still?”

Mercury, who currently had one leg dangling off the couch, looked up at her. “Sorry, I’m trying to get comfortable.”

“And it takes you this long why…?”

Mercury shifted positions again. “My stumps hurt,” he explained. “Kind of hard to get comfortable when your legs consistently ache.”

“Hm.” Maria placed down her book and picked up the next copy. “Go near the fire then.”

Mercury huffed, “Nah—what I need to do is tighten the screws. But I can’t while my hands are tied up.”

Maria sighed, “Oscar, untie him.”

Oscar stood up, alarmed. “Miss. Calavera?”

“Just for him to mess with his legs, then tie him up again,” she explained.

Mercury smirked. “You heard her Oscar.”

Standing up, Mercury moved over to the farmhand, he turned around and felt Oscar hesitantly undo the tight knots.

When Mercury was able to move his hands, he stretched. His arms burnt from the position, and the rush of blood back to his hands caused some pain. Either than that, he was good.

“Thanks.”

Mercury sat back down on the chair and pulled out his screwdriver. He was so amazed by the fact that no one has ever caught it before. He didn’t question it.

Rolling up his pant leg, Mercury started to work on his legs. Tightening the screws, checking the ammo compartments, and massaging the taut skin by his stumps. Once his leg didn’t feel as if it was in consistent pain, he rolled down his pant leg and worked on the other leg.

The rest of the group returned midway through his checks.

“Why is he untied?” Yang demanded.

Maria didn’t look up. “Because he was getting annoying and I needed him to be quiet.”

Mercury shot Yang a smirk.

“Why were you annoying?” she demanded. “We need to tie you back up.”

Mercury ignored her and went back to his maintenance. “My legs were hurting, so I needed to check on them. And I can’t do that when I’m tied up. Besides, it’s not like I can do anything. We’re stuck in this house until the storm passes. And it’s like seven against one, I’m outnumbered.”

Yang didn’t look amused, but sat down in front of the fire with the rest.

Mercury would take it as a win.

* * *

“There’s something down there!” Ruby explained, pointing to the well where she dropped the lamp. “I saw it! It was looking at me!”

Mercury blinked from his fatigue. “What?”

Yang walked down to where Ruby was looking down the well. “You just said you were tired. It’s probably nothing.”

Mercury furrowed his brow.

“Is it just me, or is everyone acting strangely?” he wondered, crossing his arms.

Ruby swiped Yang’s hand away. “Mercury is right—what’s wrong with you? We can’t just leave it there; we need to go get it!”

Qrow sighed from the side, “All we have to do is fix the trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare.”

“And pack food, and water, and anything we can,” Mercury added. “There’s still a lot to do.”

“Then, you do that.” Qrow looked at the teen. “I’m tired.”

“I’m not leaving without the lamp!” Ruby exclaimed.

Blake sighed, then said she’d go with. Weiss also agreed.

Qrow huffed before standing up. “Fine. Get the stupid lamp. Oscar, fix the stupid tire. Mercury, go with the girls.”

He went inside, and headed straight for the liquor.

* * *

The glow of the lamp lit ahead. Blake was the one to point it out.

“How’d it get there?” Mercury wondered, following Ruby as she darted ahead.

They turned the corner and Mercury froze. Ruby spotted the lamp and rushed to it.

“Ruby,” Mercury took a step back, “look up.”

She looked up and screamed as the creatures moved towards her. She started to back up, Mercury grabbed her arm and dragged her down the tunnel.

Turns out, he doesn’t have to give up his left leg after all.

“What is it?” Yang wondered as they ran into them.

Mercury glanced behind him. “You really _don’t _want to know.”

Slowly, the tall creatures emerged from their hole. Ruby tried to shoot them, but it wasn’t effective.

Everyone pulled out their weapon, but dropped it to the ground.

Mercury and Ruby were the only ones who didn’t.

“What’s the matter?” Mercury demanded. “This isn’t the time.”

“My weapon feels heavy,” Blake explained in an exhausted voice.

“Run!” a voice behind them yelled. Maria stood behind them. “Now!”

She turned and ran in the opposite direction.

The others followed her.

They could only get so far before growing exhausted. Mercury leant against the wall; his prosthetics were heavier than before.

“What the?” he huffed. “What are those?”

“Now is not the time, boy,” Maria breathed.

Ruby spotted a small tunnel in the side. “Come on!”

They raced through the tunnel, getting away from the Grimm behind them. What they didn’t account for was the Grimm to emerged from another smaller tunnel.

Bolting through the well, they found themselves in the basement of the house.

No where was safe.

The Grimm waited for them in the basement. Slowly turning to them as they froze.

They headed towards the stairs when the Grimm roared a silent song. They fell to the floor, all exhausted. Mercury could barely move his legs.

“Oum,” he breathed, “we’re done for.”

Maria stumbled forward, exclaiming about the exit. Ruby tried to crawl forward, she tried to rally her team—but nothing was working. Blake fell to the ground, unmoving as the Grimm neared.

“We have to move,” Mercury tried, “I am not dying here.”

He pulled himself forward, his prosthetics not cooperating.

Ruby moved towards Blake.

Suddenly, a white flash erupted behind Mercury. He turned and saw the Grimm backing up.

“Convenient timing,” he grumbled. “Couldn’t have done that earlier.”

The flash of Ruby’s silver eyes managed to give the team the energy they needed to stand up again. Mercury, though, wasn’t.

“Uh,” he said, “I need some help.”

“I’ve got her!” Ruby explained, helping Blake up.

Mercury, still ignored, crawled over to the barrels and sat against them.

“What just happened?” Maria demanded as Weiss tried to open the locked door.

Mercury sighed, “Well, you see,” he started, “sometimes, Ruby’s eyes flash. But only _at the most convenient moments._”

Yang rushed pass Maria and helped Weiss with the door.

The Grimm roared again and everyone fell to the ground. Mercury bashed his head against the wall at the noise, the whole world going hazy.

The last thing he remembered was Maria asking Ruby what colour her eyes were.

And Ruby replying with silver.

* * *

“Life is beautiful.

“Life is precious.

“And it must be protected.”

* * *

When Mercury woke up, he was sitting against a hard surface, the sound of a motorcycle, and the rush of cold air.

“The Apathy,” he heard Maria’s voice say as his headache pounded. “They’re not ferocious or strong. They drain your will to go on.”

“…And then no one was left,” she finished.

Mercury blinked his eyes open. “Ow…” He reached and rubbed his lingering pounding in his forehead. “What happened?”

Mercury, unsurprisingly, was ignored.

Everyone begun to apologise for what they said. Maria mentioned something about her mind—but Mercury didn’t really care much.

“Miss. Calavera,” Ruby spoke up, “how did you know what to say to make my eyes… do that?”

Maria smiled at her. “Well, isn’t it obvious, girl? I had silver eyes.”

Mercury blinked and sat up. “What.”

* * *

After Maria finished her story about the Grimm Reaper, the group was silent for a moment.

“If you had silver eyes,” Mercury wondered, “how come you didn’t mention anything about Ruby’s until the Apathy?”

Maria turned to him. “Well, young man, while my glasses give me the ability to see, it’s hard to differentiate colours,”

“Hm.”

Weiss spoke up, “Well, Mercury has silver eyes as well—he’s never done anything like what Ruby did, nor did you ask him to.”

Mercury glared at Weiss. “How about you stop right there.”

“He doesn’t seem to be the kind to care much for humanity,” Maria explained. “There’s no use trying to teach something to someone who won’t learn.”

Mercury raised his eyebrows. “Ouch.”

“I want to learn!” Ruby explained. “Can you please teach me Miss. Calavera?”

Before Maria could answer, Ruby’s scroll rung. She pulled it out. “It’s Jaune!”

Bumblebee stopped.

Ruby gasped as Jaune spoke to her. Mercury wasn’t able to make out what he was saying.

“The city?” She moved her scroll for a signal. “Wait.”

She pointed ahead of them. “I’m guessing that Argus is there.” Mercury muttered.

Going to Argus means that he was getting closer to Atlas.

Where he was a fugitive from.

And where he was going to be returned.

But, once he was in Argus, he can relay his information to Emerald like he was _supposed_ to.

He just had to not be recognised in the crowd.

* * *

Standing outside of Argus, Mercury pulled up his hood.

He leant against the side of the wall as Yang locked Bumblebee in a storage facility.

The large walls of the city loomed over the group.

Mercury glanced up at a loud gasp, “Cute boy Oz!”

Nora tackled Oscar to the ground as Ren and Jaune jogged over to the group. They exchanged pleasantries as they greeted each other.

“Wait, who’s the old lady?” Nora pointed to Maria. “And the shady guy?” She pointed to Mercury.

He could only sigh at Nora’s descriptive abilities.

“Well explain when we get to where we’re staying,” Ruby assured. “There’s a lot you need to know.”

Mercury highly doubted that the team would be as functioning as they are now when they find out.

That only meant that his non-existent plan was going as planned.

* * *

As much as Mercury wasn’t a fan of children, seeing the girls get so livid with the baby, Adrian, was amusing.

“So,” Nora started, “who _is _the old lady and the shady guy?”

“I am Maria Calavera,” Maria explained.

Mercury removed his hood. “Hi.”

Jaune furrowed his brow. “Mercury, what are you doing here.”

“Apparently going back to Atlas,” he shrugged, “as it has been decided so far.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Ruby spoke up, “Salem wants him dead, so he’s travelling with us to Atlas so we can hand him over to Ironwood.”

“Are you sure that’s a smart idea?” Ren wondered. “He did aid at Haven. And he worked with Cinder at Beacon. Is he even safe to be around?”

Mercury huffed, “Listen, I didn’t nearly die of the cold or by the Apathy to get kicked out in Argus. If I wanted to do _anything, _I would have done it in Brunswick Farms.”

“He has a point,” Oscar mentioned. “He _did _help us on our travels.”

“I say we just hand him over to the authorities here in Argus,” Jaune suggested. “They can deal with him.”

Mercury scoffed. He crossed his arms. “Think of this as a repentance. Besides, if you need to get into Argus—you can use me as a bargaining chip, I’m sure Ironwood would _love _to have me back in his company.”

“He does have a point, guys,” Ruby mentioned. “If we hand Mercury over to Ironwood, we can meet with him as well.”

Saphron spoke up, “Jaune, did you bring a criminal to my home?”

Jaune glanced at his sister, sheepishly. “Uh…”

“Only petty theft,” Mercury assured.

Yang furrowed her brow.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman walked inside. In her arms were bags of groceries.

Saphron smiled. “Everyone, this is my wife Terra Cotta.”

The group gave their greetings and the woman paused. “Oh. This’s quite the party.”

Terra headed to the kitchen. “Hun, I could sure use some help please.”

Saphron got up and followed her wife into the kitchen.

“’Only petty theft’?” Yang demanded. “Really?”

Mercury scoffed, “What do you _want _me to say? Murder?”

Yang sighed, “That suggestion of handing you over in Argus is looking _real _tempting currently…”

* * *

“Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” Terra asked Mercury as he stood off to the side. “T.V.?”

Mercury thought. “Nah. I have one of those faces.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you before.”

“You watch the Vytal Festival?” he wondered. “Maybe there?”

Terra mused, “Maybe…”

* * *

Against everything Mercury hoped, he was forced to go with the group to the military base.

He stood off to the side, near where JRN were.

Yeah, he wasn’t getting near the military base.

“Witch,” the commanding officer Caroline Cordovin greeted Maria.

“She-devil,” Maria responded.

Mercury raised his eyebrows under his hood as the group continued to talk.

Who knew the short women were feisty?

“I’ve already heard what your other little friends had to say, Miss Rose,” Cordovin explained, she glanced to the four behind the larger group. “What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!”

Mercury moved his face away from her view.

They continued their conversation and Mercury looked up when Cordovin yelled, “The general is no coward! Atlas is strong. If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!”

The two guards echoed her.

Cordovin sighed at the group, “If Miss. Schnee wishes to return to her family, then so be it. But you civilians are not allowed through. The military will escort Miss. Schnee to Atlas.”

“Listen,” Qrow started, “I know General Ironwood. He gave me a mission to look over that—” he pointed directly at Mercury, who silently cursed— “kid right there. He wants us to return him to him _personally._”

“I have not received _any _orders from the general regarding this,” Cordovin mentioned.

“They’re secret,” Qrow explained.

Cordovin shook her head. “Without direct orders from the general, I cannot take anything you say as valid.”

Mercury neared Qrow. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Bargaining chip,” Qrow replied before reaching for Mercury’s hood and pulling it down.

“Hey!” Mercury complained before putting his hood back on only for Qrow to pull it down again. “Don’t touch me.”

Cordovin furrowed her brow.

“Uncle Qrow?” Ruby turned to Qrow, concerned.

“Mercury Black,” Qrow explained, clutching onto Mercury’s shoulder. “Wanted fugitive of Atlas. Helped the White Fang in the Fall of Beacon, and in the Battle of Haven. We’re here to return him to Atlas after he broke all the rules of his parole.”

“Way to out me…” Mercury grumbled.

Cordovin eyed Mercury. “Guards, arrest Mr. Black.”

“Hey!” Mercury complained as he was suddenly manhandled. “Don’t touch me!”

“What about us?” Qrow demanded, “We’re supposed to be with him.”

Cordovin didn’t move as Mercury was handcuffed and dragged towards the base. “We will give General Ironwood your best regards, but the Atlas military will handle the fugitive.”

Mercury glanced at Qrow. “Way to go.”

The gate shut behind Cordovin as she followed Mercury and the guards into the base.

* * *

“Mercury Black,” Cordovin started from across the room, “son of Marcus Black. Known assassin who worked with both Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai in the Fall of Beacon and the Battle of Haven.”

Mercury rolled his eyes. “That’s what Qrow said.”

“You were on parole under the watch of…” Cordovin looked at his file, “Qrow Branwen.”

“The guy you shut out of the base, by the way.”

Cordovin glared at Mercury. “I know who Qrow Branwen is.”

“Then why’d you shut them out?”

Ignoring the teen, Cordovin continued, “You took off your anklet, which broke one rule of your parole. Did you come in contact with any person via scrolls?”

Mercury shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Mr. Black.”

“Yeah, I did,” he explained. “I also fought people without it being self defense, I bought dust rounds, I have injured people, and I killed people.” He paused. “Guess I didn’t break every rule—I didn’t receive anything through the mail.”

Cordovin placed down his file. “Mr. Black, if you try to escape from this base—you will regret your decision. You are under strict supervision at all times, and the drop from your window is over fifty feet high. You will not receive your ammunition. You will stay in the cell.”

She walked over to the door. “Welcome to your new home.”

The door shut behind her and Mercury was stuck in his cell.

There was barely anything in the cell. There was a bed, a toilet, and a sink. That’s it.

He sat down on his bed and sighed.

How was he going to get out of this?

* * *

“I just realised where I saw that young man from,” Terra mentioned to her wife before they left for the base, “he’s wanted by the government, I believe...”

Saphron nodded. “He told me petty theft.”

Terra furrowed her brow. “I read that he aided with the attacks on both Beacon and Haven…”

“Really?” Saphron glanced at where her brother stood. “I’m going to need to talk to Jaune about his… guests.”

Terra stopped Saphron quickly. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

* * *

Turns out, he didn’t need to plan his escape.

He was escorted to an airship by some guards sometime after his lovely conversation with Cordovin.

Mercury was dragged through the compound towards where a large airship awaited him. Looking through the compound, he caught the gaze of Weiss before she entered another airship—hers was not one designed for prisoners. Saphron and Adrian were also there, causing a large racket that caused the attention of some guards.

Weiss furrowed her brows at him and he smirked.

The guards stopped him in front of the airship, where Cordovin met him at after her conversation with Weiss.

“You will be escorted to Atlas,” she explained. “If you try to escape from your cell on the ship, you will be dealt with accordingly.”

“Sure,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Cordovin sneered at him, but allowed him to be placed in his cell. Unlike the prison cells in the base, these were electrical bars. Mercury cocked his eyebrows at the bars.

The ship took off and they headed towards Atlas.

“Hey,” said Mercury to the two guards that guarded him.

“Quiet prisoner!” the guard ordered.

Mercury sighed; _I need to get out of here._

“Can I have a screwdriver?”

The guard glanced at him. “No.”

“Come on,” he complained. “My screw is loose in my leg, which is causing the metal to rub against my skin. And I _really _don’t want blisters to form there.”

“No,” repeated the guards. “You are not allowed anything that could be considered a weapon?”

“Not even a screwdriver?” Mercury wondered.

He leant down and felt through his pockets, trying to remember where he stashed his screwdriver.

“Oum, why’d you have to take my screwdriver…?” he demanded. “That was the one thing I always had.”

“Quiet prisoner!” the guard snapped.

Mercury paced around his small cell, luckily, the handcuffs were taken off him before he entered his cell. A sudden thought came to him as his leg locked and he tripped, hitting his head on the sharp corner of the bed.

“Oum!” he hissed as he twirled around, his leg still locked. A small trail of blood flowed down from his head as his aura was disabled. “Does anyone know first-aid?”

The guards turned to Mercury, they glanced at each other.

“Come on,” Mercury pressured, “my head stings. I think I may have a concussion…”

The two guards, Oum bless their souls, were actually fooled by his act and opened the cell door. Mercury activated his aura and the injuries healed.

Mercury leapt up at the guards, his leg unlocked. He pushed the gun of one of them up in the air and kneed them in the gut. He shot at the other with the stolen gun, striking them dead in the heart. He then pushed the fallen guard to the ground and leapt over him. He shot the third guard that guarded the cockpit.

Pushing away his body, Mercury stopped the pilot from alerting the breakout to the base.

“I’d stop that if I were you,” Mercury said as he killed the co-pilot. “You’re going to do what I say or you’re going to be quite messy.”

He glanced behind him and shot at the final guard.

With only Mercury and the pilot in the airship, and with Mercury’s gun to the pilot’s head, the pilot had no choice but to listen if they wanted to keep their life.

“Turn us around,” he ordered. “Head back to Argus.”

“But—” the pilot started.

“Do it.” Mercury dug the gun deeper into the pilot’s head.

The ship turned around suddenly, and Mercury nearly lost his balance.

“You touch that radio and I’ll shoot you,” Mercury warned as he scavenged the corpses for their scrolls. Finding one that worked, and was unlocked, he dialed two people.

The first person picked up,_ “Hello?”_

“Hey, Em!” Mercury started. “Where you at?”

_“Mercury,” _Emerald greeted, _“you know I can’t tell you. Do you have any information to report?”_

Mercury paused. “There’s a veteran woman who had silver eyes—she might train Ruby to use hers.”

_“Had?”_

“Lost them,” he explained. “While back.”

_“Okay,” _Emerald said. _“What else?”_

“Hmm…” he pointed the gun back at the pilot.“What else…? Oh, Ozpin’s currently AWOL.”

_“What?”_

“So,” Mercury explained, “the kid’s still around, but the old man seemed to have disappeared. Like a teen hiding in their room. Except that room is Oscar’s brain.”

_“Anything more?”_

“I may get arrested again but, eh.” Mercury shrugged. “No big deal. Oh, if someone’s going to Atlas before Ruby and the crew—they need to hurry. We’re almost there.”

_“How close?”_

“Flying there from Argus currently.”

Emerald paused. _“I’ll tell Salem this. Oh, and Mercury,” _

“Yeah?”

_“Still don’t like you.”_

“That hurts my heart, Em, you know that?” he joked. “Really stings. Right in my core.”

_“Good,” _she sighed. _“Once in Atlas, you are to meet up with Watts and Tyrian.”_

Mercury grumbled, “I hate those two…”

_“It’s an order from Salem," _Emerald explained. _“You have to.”_

“Fine…”

_“Good.”_

With that, Emerald hung up.

Mercury smiled before freezing.

He really needed to stop getting emotionally invested with people.

Speaking of emotional people, Mercury called the next person—he was so lucky he memorised the numbers from Taiyang’s scroll.

_“Who is this?”_

“Hey, Yang,” Mercury greeted, “just calling to let you know that I’m not dead.”

_“I thought you were in jail.”_

“I was,” he assured, “but I’m coming back to Argus. Where are you, by the way?”

_“You should just head to Atlas,” _Yang said. _“Stay in prison.”_

“Ouch.”

_“Besides,” _she continued, _“we’re leaving Argus now.”_

“Oh? Where you at? I can pick you up.”

_“Mercury, go to jail,” _Yang sighed.

Mercury frowned. “Well, that hurts. I’m hanging up now.”

He didn’t allow Yang to say farewell.

Mercury moved to the front of the ship and threw the dead co-pilot out of the chair. He sat down.

“Oum,” he complained. “What did I do to those girls?”

The pilot only looked at him, concerned.

* * *

As soon as Cordovin ended her argument with Maria, the soldier spoke up again.

“Ma’am, there’s another on radar.”

“Another?” Cordovin screeched. “Contact them immediately.”

The soldier begun to contact the ship.

“If it is Calavera and those kids again…” Cordovin grumbled.

“Ma’am,” the soldier said, “it’s Manta 6-2.”

* * *

_“Manta 6-2, this is Argus Base. We see you’ve circled back, flathatting. What’s your status, over?”_ a voice through the radio wondered.

Mercury held the gun up to the pilot. “Tell them we’re low on fuel.”

The pilot started, “But—”

“Do it.”

The pilot hesitantly reached for the radio. “Argus Base, this is Manta 6-2, feel free to gaff off. Our go juice is above bingo. Over.”

_“Manta 6-2, Say your state. Over.”_

“Argus Base, state above bingo. Over,” the pilot explained, slightly shaking.

_“Manta 6-2, base has lost the bubble. Over.”_

“Argus Base, my fun metre is pegged. Hop bought the farm. Hop pinging on COD. Bubbas are mort. Over.”

Mercury furrowed his brow.

The base paused. _“Manta 6-2, make a ditch. Angel will be abeam on INS. Angel will be painted. Over.”_

A loud voice erupted from the radio, _“Mr. Black!” _Cordovin growled. _“I do not need your teenage rebellion currently right now. You will go back in your cell and wait for our ships to board. I currently have better things to do than deal with your shenanigans.”_

Mercury grabbed the radio from the pilot. “Let me guess, Maria and the others are causing you trouble?”

_“You little—”_

“Calm down.” Mercury waved the gun. “Trust me—we’ll be out of your hair in thirty minutes tops.”

_“Mr. Black, you are to land the ship in water and wait for my fighters,” _Cordovin ordered.

Mercury laughed. “The problem with that is that I'm not flying the ship.”

_“Mr. Black—”_

Mercury placed the radio down and shot it.

“Pilot,” he said, “ignore Cordovin.”

“But—”

Mercury cocked an eyebrow. “Must I shoot you?”

The pilot turned back to the front.

“Good.”

* * *

“What in the Gods name is _that?” _Mercury stood up at the sight of the Colossus battling an airship.

Seeing a red cloaked figure holding her snipe rifle, Mercury pulled out his scroll.

_“Who is this?” _

“Hey, Ruby,” Mercury greeted, “what you up to?”

_“Mercury?” _she asked. _“What?”_

“Long story,” he started. “What’s the giant robot?”

_“It’s Cordo,” _she explained. _“Where are you?”_

“Hold on.” He turned to the pilot. “Place us over the ledge.”

The pilot faltered. “But—”

Mercury sighed, “If you don’t, I’ll shoot you and do it myself.”

Once the ship was in place, he spoke to Ruby, “In the airship over the ledge.”

_“How’d you escape?”_

“Not the time.” He waved her off. “What’s with the getup?”

_“It’s a long story…” _she admitted.

Mercury stood up. “Hmm… if you say so.”

He moved to the back of the ship and begun to take the ammo out of the other guns, refilling his personal weapons. It was just his luck that the ammo was one of the correct types for his weapons.

_“Are you going to help us?” _Ruby asked him. _“If you’re not, then leave.”_

Mercury smirked. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

He marched over to the pilot and pulled them out of the seat. “Open the doors.”

Shakenly, the pilot entered the codes and the doors opened. Mercury pushed the pilot into the ocean and jumped onto the snowy ledge.

“What’s the plan?” he asked as he met up with the group behind the large frozen rock.

* * *

The plan was simple.

Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Mercury would distract Cordovin.

Oscar (with a new outfit Mercury wasn’t sure when he bought), Qrow, and Maria would spot for weaknesses and keep the ship out of harms way.

Ruby and Weiss would attack directly at Cordovin.

It got a little less simple when Cordovin activated shields and attacked the four footmen with hard dust.

Mercury grabbed Jaune and tossed him away from where he was almost impaled by the black spikes.

“Be careful next time,” he muttered.

* * *

Once the shields were down, Nora and Mercury begun to fire on Cordovin.

“Get back here with my man!” Nora yelled.

Mercury cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. He continued to fire his stolen ammo at her, now actually doing damage because the shields were down.

“How much more can she take?” he wondered.

Nora smiled. “As much as we can give her!”

Suddenly, Nora ran out of ammo and Cordovin turned to them.

“I’ve had enough of you, ingrates!”

She swung her arm back and moved to swipe them off the ledge. Mercury shot at the ground and hopped up over her arm, he watched as Jaune ran to Nora and used his semblance to boost her aura. They both went tumbling into a rock, their auras depleted.

Mercury landed on the ledge, looking up at Cordovin.

“She’s really starting to get on my nerves…”

“Mercury,” Nora called, using the rock to help her stand, “help me with Jaune.”

He furrowed his brow at her. “Why?”

She coughed, “What?”

“Why should I help you? I’m supposed to be on the enemy’s side,” he explained.

_I am only here to backstab you all._

Nora looked at him. “Contemplate your allegiances _later_,” she coughed again, “help me with Jaune.”

* * *

Ruby flew down the barrel of the cannon, fear non-existent.

“She’s gonna get herself killed,” Mercury mentioned.

_She can’t die._

_I need her alive._

As the cannon charged up and Ruby disappeared, Weiss yelled out, “RUBY!”

They heard the faint sound of a gunshot before a red blur left the cannon. The cannon erupted, shocking Ruby and breaking her aura.

“She’s not slowing down…” Weiss readied.

Mercury, in a split-second decision, boosted off the ground with his boots and caught Ruby in the air. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. Qrow took his niece from Mercury, who slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

“Ruby?” Qrow worried. “Ruby?”

The rest quickly made their way over as Ruby cracked open her eyes. “Told ya…”

Mercury blinked; did he miss something?

* * *

“You’re NEVER getting to Atlas!” Cordovin screamed. “NEVER!”

Mercury blinked. He _highly _doubted that.

“All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once!” she yelled into her radio.

“That’s bad,” Mercury remarked. “We should leave.”

“It's a Leviathan!” the soldier on the other end of the radio exclaimed. “It began its approach during your battle! We need you!”

Ruby gasped, “We need to help them!”

“Or,” Mercury suggested, “we can leave. This is the opportune time to go.”

“We can’t abandon the people of Argus!” Ruby argued. “With Cordovin unable to help, we _must _protect the people.”

“Why?” Mercury demanded. “Because of what Maria said about life being precious? That’s just a load of—”

“Mercury,” Qrow interrupted, “we’re going to help Argus.”

“It’s our fault they’re being attacked,” Ruby explained, “we need to help them.”

Mercury furrowed his brow. “I thought getting the lamp to Atlas was important. We can do this now. There is no other time.”

Sudden movement from the forest caused all to turn, Blake and Yang ran out.

“Are you okay?” Ruby wondered.

“What happened?” Blake asked, stopping.

Yang heard the Leviathan roar. “Is that a giant Grimm?”

“Yeah, and we just ruined the only thing able to defeat it,” Weiss solemnly said.

Mercury sighed, “Guys, we need to leave for Atlas.”

“Why do you want to go to Atlas, anyway?” Jaune wondered, “You’re wanted by them.”

Mercury bit his lip. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Guys,” Ruby interrupted, “we can interrogate Mercury after the Leviathan has been dealt with.”

_Unlikely. I’m not spilling anything._

“Does anyone even have aura still?” Mercury wondered. “You don’t, Ruby. Neither does Nora, Jaune, or Weiss.”

The named people stood awkwardly off to the side. No one answered Mercury.

“That’s what I thought.”

“No matter,” Ruby spoke up. “We still need to help.”

* * *

“I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!” Ruby explained through the radio as they flew towards the colossal Grimm.

“We have literally squat!” Mercury reminded. “No aura, almost no ammo. This isn’t going to end well. We can’t.”

Ruby turned to him. “_I _can.”

Maria spoke up, “Ruby, when I said ‘trial by fire’—"

“I did it at Beacon and at the farm,” she reminded.

Mercury crossed his arms. “Doesn’t mean you’ll be able to do it again.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“You’re going to _die.”_

The Argus base spoke up again, _“Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive _no_ support, over.”_

“Fine, we’ll do it ourselves.” Ruby placed the radio down.

“Ruby,” Mercury repeated, “you don’t have enough strength to survive the Leviathan.”

“Mercury,” Ruby turned to him, “you either need to speak helpfully or you need to quiet down.”

He furrowed his brow but didn’t say anything.

_Godsdamn._

_Why do I need you alive for my mission?_

* * *

Mercury’s scroll rung.

As Ruby faced off with the Leviathan, his scroll rung.

Opening the call, he heard a familiar voice, _“Mercury!”_

“Emerald?” he wondered, earning a few glances from Yang and Qrow. “This isn’t my scroll, how’d—”

_“I just dialed the last number,” _she explained, deadpan.

“Look, Em,” he turned back to the scene, “I’m currently busy at the moment so—”

_“Salem’s getting more active,” _Emerald explained. _“She’s making new Grimm.”_

Mercury paled. “…Why are you telling me this? Are you even _allowed _to tell me this?”

With Emerald’s silence, he got his answer.

“Where are you right now?” he demanded.

_“Still in the castle—”_

“You didn’t leave!” Mercury exclaimed.

Qrow furrowed his brow. “Mercury, get off the scroll.”

Mercury waved Qrow off. “Em, Salem’s going to _kill _you for telling me.”

_“Mercury,” _she objected, _“I’m telling you this because she’s trying to kill _you_.”_

He scoffed, “I know. She told me.”

_“You don’t understand!” _she persisted. "_I overheard her talking to… something? I don’t know. All I know is that she mentioned killing you when you bring the boy and Ruby to her.”_

“Ouch.”

_“Take this seriously!”_

“Look, Em, I am. But we’re also battling a Leviathan,” He explained.

Turning to face the scene again, he saw a large flash of white from Ruby. The Leviathan froze in stone. Unblinking, he saw her fall.

“Ruby!” He reached out and grabbed her from tumbling off the edge of the ship while everyone else was getting their bearings. He saw the Leviathan break through the stone.

Placing the scroll to his ear, he spoke quickly, “Look, Em, I have to go.”

_“Mercury—”_

Mercury pulled Ruby up with the help of Qrow and Yang, they laid her on the floor of the ship.

“Godsdamn,” he muttered, “I told her.”

_“Mercury,” _Emerald continued, _“please!”_

Mercury stood up and continued his call, “Emerald, I need to go.”

_“She’s creating new Grimm to target you and Ruby,” _Emerald explained. _“At least, that’s what I think.”_

Mercury rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Oh, great. What else?”

_“Take this—” _

Emerald’s call was suddenly cut off.

Mercury blinked. “Em?”

She didn’t respond.

* * *

“There is nothing we can do!” Nora exclaimed. “Ruby’s out, the Leviathan broke through the stone and is attacking Argus, Cordo is stuck, and we’re out of aura! We can’t do anything!"

Maria spoke up, “There _is _something we can do—though I highly doubt it’ll be effective.”

“What is it?” Qrow demanded. “Any plan is a better plan than what we have.”

“You boy,” she said to Mercury, “you have silver eyes; therefore, you _should _be able to do what Ruby can.”

Mercury blinked. “Ha ha. No.”

“No?” Yang demanded. “So, you’ll just let the Leviathan attack Argus?”

Mercury turned to her. “I’m not a good guy, Yang. This _isn’t _my expertise. It’s yours.”

“You need—”

“Besides,” he continued, “I _highly _doubt I’d be able to do what Ruby does. You need love and hope for humanity, and good memories, and all that shi—”

“Hey!”

“And I don’t have those.” He shrugged. “I could care less for humanity. It’s never done me any good.”

“Boy,” Maria spoke, “you don’t need to love humanity to protect it. Besides, all you really need is one person you care about. You don’t have that?”

Mercury scoffed, “I don’t _do _emotional attachments.”

“What about Emerald?” Blake added. “You seem to care for her, if your scroll call was proof…”

Mercury scoffed again, “I don’t.”

_Godsdamn EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENTS._

“Oh, really?” Weiss demanded, she got agitated as the Leviathan started on the city’s walls. “Then why’d your eyes flash white at Haven.”

“They didn’t.”

“Looked like they did.”

“But they didn’t,” Mercury persisted, “There wasn’t anything there to use them on.”

Maria spoke up again, “Boy, you can only use your eyes to their full power around Grimm—but that doesn’t mean that intense emotion can’t cause them to act up.”

Mercury cocked an eyebrow. “Hm. Still can’t do it.”

Jaune looked down at Ruby. “Then, unless Ruby wakes up—Argus is toast.”

“Mercury!” Yang yelled. “For once in your life do something good!”

Mercury sighed, “Yang, I can’t.”

“There are people down there, they’re going to _die!” _

“You’re talking about if I should care for their lives, while I kill people!” Mercury pointed out. “If you didn’t notice, I’m not one for sentimentalism.”

“You don’t need to be sentimental to care for someone else,” Ren mentioned.

Mercury glanced at him. “I _don’t _care for _anyone _else.”

Yang stood up from where she knelt beside Ruby. “You are so… SO… intolerable!” she exclaimed. “You take so much from people, yet you don’t give back!”

“So what?” Mercury demanded. “I’m a parasite? Is that what you’re going to say? Then say it. Helping people _isn’t _my thing—in case you forgot, I wouldn’t be working with you if Salem didn’t want me dead.”

“No,” Oscar spoke up, “you only travelled with us because Salem wanted you dead. You stayed with us, and fought with us, out of your own conviction. Salem didn’t make you.”

Mercury sighed.

_Oh, how the naïve think…_

Weiss spoke up, “Uh, guys, we need to do something _fast. _The Leviathan has almost made it passed the walls!”

“Mercury!” Yang called. “Blast the Leviathan.”

Mercury grumbled in frustration, “I _can’t._”

“You won’t.”

“I mean, I can’t!” he repeated. “There is no literal way I can do whatever you want me to do. There is _no one _I care about!”

“Mercury,” Qrow spoke, “you need to think. If you don’t do something, then we’re all dead.”

_I mean, Ozpin would just reincarnate—but, whatever._

“Godsdamn,” he muttered, covering his face. “If I don’t die, I’m killing you.”

“Okay, just do your thing.”

Mercury closed his eyes.

* * *

_This isn’t going to work._

_I have no good memories._

* * *

Memories flashed through his mind.

_His father, covered in blood, holding a large saw._

_His own hands, drenched in red._

_The pain coursing through his legs—phantom pains that never ended._

_Meeting Cinder and Emerald by the tree line. How he thought of them when they looked at his battled self._

_His banters with Emerald over the most _useless _points. Eye colour, books, someone’s clothing design, whether or not he could throw a wrench out a window and hit someone without looking…_

Emotional attachments.

Stop.

_His father’s dead body, laid before him. His house burning._

_The lessons drilled into him since he was born. How to kill someone. How to stop someone. How to hide. How to deceive._

_Ruby talking about weapons to him as they sat on the bench in the night._

_His one friend who hurt him._

_Watching Yang train and being slightly honoured that she was basing her kicks off of him._

_Staying with Taiyang and Yang, discovering what a real family feels like._

Emotional attachments.

Stop.

_Joking with Yang about the bomb in his anklet._

_Seeing Yang defeat the bandits as he watched in the distance._

_Hazel pinning him against the tree, demanding about his eyes._

_Salem’s castle. Her bubbling anger he recognised from his father. How she was going to explode at any minute, and how he needed to leave._

_How Emerald managed to get him to talk about his father while training, the day before he was sent off on his mission._

_How it’s his fault that Emerald is going to die._

His fault_._

_Emerald is going to die._

_Salem is going to kill her._

_All because of him._

Emotional attachments.

STOP.

His eyes begun to itch.

* * *

Mercury opened his eyes and the world turned white.

It wasn’t like the white from Jinn, but a piercing white that blinded his sight.

He heard the Leviathan roar before collapsing to his knees and nearly falling out of the airship.

Everything was blurry.

Someone was looking down at him, their mouth moved, but he wasn’t able to hear anything. The other people in his sight looked out the door at something he couldn’t see.

The noise in the background, clatters, yelling, a concerned voice, all drifted away as if he was submerged in water.

The itch left his eyes, a lingering pain.

The face above him blurred some more as something touched his forehead.

His eyelids were heavy—he could barely keep them open.

A faint voice in the back of his head warned him to not rest near the enemy.

Another voice coaxed him to sleep.

Mercury closed his eyes and the world turned black.

* * *

The first thing he heard was small white noises. The engine of the plane, the occasional whisper, his own breathing.

He opened his tired eyes and stared directly at the wall across from him.

“Oh,” a voice to his right said, “he’s up.”

Mercury turned and glanced at the rest of the people. Yang and Blake sat next to each other, the remaining JRN were together, Oscar was on the opposite wall of Mercury.

The voice to his right was Ruby.

Mercury reached out and rubbed at his eyes. “What happened?”

“Turns out you have good memories, kid,” Qrow said from the entrance to the cockpit. “Or, at least, not so terrible ones.”

“Thanks,” Mercury sighed. “And the Leviathan?”

“Well,” Nora started, “after you and Ruby’s light shows, Cordo came and delivered the final punch! The whole Grimm dissolved and Argus is safe!”

“Huh.”

Jaune shook his head. “I still can’t believe that Ruby petrified a leviathan _after _getting shot out of a cannon.”

Ruby laughed. “Don't act like you all haven't done crazy stuff before! I mean, Oscar made a successful crash landing! He's a fourteen-year-old farm hand!”

Oscar awkwardly agreed, “Yeah… I… but... I've been meaning to tell you guys... I didn't land the ship on my own.”

After a short recollection of how Ozpin spoke to him before Oscar landed the ship, the amiable atmosphere in the ship turned sour.

“Ozpin took control?!” Nora exclaimed.

Oscar shook his head. “No… he only guided me. Then he was gone…”

Mercury furrowed his brow.

“Does that mean he’s been watching us this whole time?” Yang demanded.

Oscar shrunk. “I… don’t know. But it means he’s been looking out for us, at least…?”

Mercury scoffed, “Very convenient timing.”

_Oum, if Ozpin returns then taking the kid is going to be harder._

* * *

“Hey,” Qrow called from the cockpit, “if you’ve never seen Atlas before, you may want to check it out.”

Mercury hesitated before following the rest.

_Oum, I’m not going to leave Atlas—am I?_

_Of course, this only occurs if I am caught._

_Who am I kidding?_

_I am literally in just my shirt and pants—I lost my sweater._

_I’m dead._

“Wow…” Oscar breathed.

“Wow!” Nora exclaimed.

Maria nodded. “You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you _never_ get used to that view…”

Mercury furrowed his brow. “Why’re all their ships…?”

Above the city of Atlas, multitudes of airships waited for them. Each ship was ready for attack, but none has fired.

Weiss spoke, “I knew we called back all of our ships but…”

“That’s a lot,” Mercury concluded.

Qrow leant forward. “It’s like they’re expecting an attack.”

A crackling from the radio caught all of their attention.

_“Manta 5-1,” _said the Atlas air control, _“welcome home…”_

* * *

Emerald stood in the meeting room, her crushed scroll in Hazel’s hand.

“Don’t let Salem know you’re conspiring,” he warned before dropping the scroll. “You’ll be dead.”

Emerald nodded. “Noted.”

She turned back to the window as Hazel left the room.

_Mercury, I hope you’re okay…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
